Scar Mixen
History Born from a human mother who had been brutally tarnished by an Orc Warlord, the birth of Scar was a shocking one. Normally, most would expect a child who would breed to become a half-orc, however Scar was a special case in the fact that he was born a fully fledged Orc from birth and while he had the skin color of a human, adopted no discernible traits or abilities that a half-orc would from being a crossbreed. This was due to the fact that the bloodline of the Orc Warlord who took his mother had a curse that allowed him to birth children of pure orc breed no matter what type of being was used. It was not perfect as obviously shown, but in the view of many, Scar grew to become a dangerous child. Raised with half-tempered care, beaten and treated like scum for his lineage and not even being given a proper name by his mother, his resentment towards people grew. To succumb to such mistreatment scarred him, and only made his anger seethe in the darkness. Thus he did the one thing he only knew how to do... fight, maim, and kill. At the tender age of 4, his body growing faster then most kids, he began his work to get physically stronger. Having been gifted or cursed with an innate normal body aside from being healthier, he decided training to lift was his best bet, thus he picked up labor to earn gold to get his first weapon, and with time he trained on a dummy he had bought to get stronger. Time passed long for Scar, having been heavily pawed by a lion in the woods near his home only to kill it, the name resounding well through him as he heard such echos within the town as he returned from the fight with such injuries, he decided to adopt the word as his first and only name. It did not help that the town had much in the way of nightly entertainment, and hearing a passing man say "Vixen", he came up with the last name "Mixen" by pure mistake of grammar. By the time he reached the age of maturity for an Orc, he abandoned his life in search for new horizons, having nothing more then wooden weapons and armor, he started his crusade on the lands to become stronger. Scar joined a mercenary group at his young age, most rather impressed at his skills but not wanting to be hurt further, he didn't associate much trust with the groups he had worked with, and as time went on he managed to accumulate gold in more quantities alongside experience and tactics, important for those looking to survive. He learned a little about cooperation, but by the time he realized it, he had been working for thirteen years, becoming a prime and true 24 years of age. Now wanting to find meaning to his life, he abandoned his mercenary ways like he did the village, and seeks new lands and opportunities to get stronger through other means, as he is both restless and determined to find new meaning in life, and find the happiness he had lost all this time, by any means necessary. Appearance Scar Mixen is a tall pale man with an open-ended trenchcoat to show some of his chest to where he displays the claw marks from the lion attack he was struck by when he was little. The red gashes still glow with rage and sting if touched, but the feeling of pain is numb to him emotionally, so little reaction is given if touched. He dons a beautiful lock of long silken white webbed hair that goes down to his shoulders in a loose ponytail, his features slightly gaunt yet masculine beyond belief. Looking to his face, you would note he has another scar on the side of his chin going downward to his neck presumably from the same fight with the lion, following that you note his bushy gray eyebrows matching the color of his hair, and his dull-colored pupils with a misty teal look, as if the life from his eyes has burned out given time. His stance he usually adopts is uptight, and always on alert, but there are times he relaxes, but only if he is sitting down and enjoying a meal, being the only sort of pleasure he gets anymore. Personality Scar while it is assumed to be dull and gloomy, he has a rather headstrong outlook on life, and a passion to get what he wants his own way. Normally this would not be a problem, but his actions at times depending on the thing he wants can get him into trouble if he is not careful, power and greed being the most problematic of his life. From a young age he learned money and strength get you things that is needed to survive, and he takes that to a literal standpoint that he needs such things to get stronger, despite the consequences. Beyond that, he is a rather calm man despite his destructive nature in battle, and would find pleasure in writing, as he finds that to be an escapism to whatever has him feeling angry, down, or downright hurt from the people who treat him like trash, or worse. It may not seem like he cares, but in fact he has a passionate heart as well, and rather then let his emotions burst out would suppress it or let it burst out in anger causing a lot of bloodshed depending who is caught in the crossfire. While less notable, he has a habit of tensing up when people yell back at him, and if a rock or something similar is ever thrown at him, he recoils thinking it will hurt like before when he was a child. But if ever hit by a torch multiple times, he would coil up into a ball and cry, only reminded of the time his own mother beat him for trying to talk back to her at a young age because of something so trivial that it cant be considered reasonable to do. Loves Scar has a fondness for the following things; Literature, Poetry, People who have relative stories to himself, Calligraphy, Quiet People or Things, Bunnies, and Apple Pie. Fears Scar has an irrational fear for the following things; Torches, Sticks, Stones, Loud noises/people, and mistreatment to himself. Hobbies Scar finds that Calligraphy is his favorite pastime, writing many things on his mind is a personal favorite of his. In fact, he finds that writing in a diary helps him cope with the stress that he feels on his shoulders each day, but only a little. He also finds comfort in training and teaching quiet animals tricks. Its not uncommon for him to pick up one bunny and claim it as his own only to teach it many things and take care of it so long as its not owned by anyone else. Family & Friends Tanya Synbol: The Mother of Scar, having been born from her womb and raised alongside his human brother, he was treated like absolute trash. His mother beat him, and hurt him many times over for just being who he was, and how he got a silly fear such as sticks, stones and various other objects designed to hurt someone. Life was hell. Dave Synbol: The Human Brother of Scar. Being born and raised alongside Dave only made Scar more spiteful to the world. Dave while less problematic then his mother, Dave was still just as bad, pelting him with rocks day in day out, and even one night went as far as to stick a centipede in his mouth when Scar was sleeping. Life was hell. Goz'ron Satanborn: Only having heard rumors, Goz'ron was a vicious orc warlord that pillaged without remorse, with the powerful curse, or boon in Goz'rons' eyes to make all of his children Orc in nature. He wields a massive Butchering Axe in both hands, and cleaves foes in twain with the power of his blows with each strike. Tok'nai Satanborn: Only having heard rumors, Tok'nai is Scar's sister in a sense, but not born of the same mother. She is still blood-related as they come from the same father, but Tok'nai is just as savage as Scar's father, known to be a powerful shaman of some type, one that embraces war and death to the point of sacrafice for a good hunt. She currently resides with Goz'ron as second in command. Jonas: Probably the first human he has ever come to respect. In his first mission, Jonas showed his resolve when he fought alongside him despite the odds being stacked against them. No amount of human in his eyes would have honorably stayed, and would have reasonably ran. Even a hobgoblin showed fear and desired to run, but stuck around near the end... however the blacksmith never ran despite this, going as far as to fight. Even if he may hate humans, this is the first ever exception to that very rule, trusting Jonas enough to work on his weapons. Vilim: A hobgoblin who seems to be rather handy with his craftsmanship of technology. He finds the idea of using tech himself rather... confusing, but he doesn't seem to hate Vilim. He isn't human, and overall seems like a nice guy. He isn't fond of his cowardice in the face of opposition, but respects his resolve to at the very least stay and fight. Enemies Austus: The reason Scar sees this man as an enemy is because he has done three things to piss him off. 1, he is a human so by nature he hates him. Unreasonable, yes but understandable. 2, He killed an elf looking to just sing and be merry. Scar has no problem with singers, and while he may hate loud noise, singing is not one of his hates, as it relates so closely to literature. 3, when trying to retrieve the reward for Mission 1, the man tries to full a fast one and steal the artifacts we were supposed to turn in, and has yet to give them up and apologize. Rug Salesman: There's two things Scar hates. Its humans, and racism for no reason. This man made Scar burst a blood vessel, and he despises this person with a passion for meeting the stereotype that he hates oh so much he has built upon those humans from a young age. Aspirations The biggest desire of Scar Mixen is that he desires to live a life where he can truly be happy. Fighting was what got him here, but he wants to live as a writer, but in order to do that, he needs money, a house, and stories to write. He currently has the materials to write stories, but nothing in regards to a house or money, thus he adventures for that very thing, no matter what source its been gathered from. A persistent aspiration however is to keep training bunnies in his free time next to writing, as he finds them to be gentle and shy creatures just like himself. Accomplishments Mission 1; For his first mission, Scar fought quite the number of spider goblins, showing feats of survival few can accomplish in such dire consequences, only to be skipped of his reward due to a man known as "Austus" and his slippery fingers having stolen two artifacts. As a result has earned Scar's spite. It also didn't help they slaughtered an innocent elven woman, so his feelings of the few who participated in that are conflicted, including "Austus". Mission 2; For his second mission, Scar had been sent to a crypt to clear out numerous undead and save some people stuck inside. The mission successfully worked out, however after a day rumors cropped up that the crypt was robbed most likely by some greedy party members. While he is a little annoyed at this, its not so much a concern as the dead don't need to be holding onto such stuff. He wouldn't go out of his way to grab it himself however as the items could obviously be cursed. Mission 3; For his third mission, Scar was sent out to a town in order to assassinate a noble figure who had recently disbanded from a king's oath to become his own king. After a bad run-in with a Rug Salesman, we trudged through the sewers figuring out his plans and destroying massive alligators and whatnot to find ourselves in a storage room when we reach the other side. We find out after sneaking in further on through disguises that the man was using an abomination that was likely used as a last resort. However after its destruction, the majority of the guards submit and we easily leave without further trouble. Owned Buildings Scar being a Guild Master has a guild set up. Click this to find out about the "Phoenixes' Rebirth" If there are further buildings, they will be listed here. Category:Dead